Angry Her
by EmeraldLover
Summary: How James convinces an angry Lily to have lunch.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Harry Potter character. They belong to the one we all worship.

Angry Her

By

EmeraldLover

In a far corner of the library, between shelves that were coated with thick layers of dust, sat a pretty redhead. Her head was bent as she furiously wrote on the piece of parchment before her. There were about five big books spread out on the table that she'd occupied, shortly accompanied by a messy black-haired prankster. Ever so often, she would look into the books, throw her quill down in frustration and sigh. Then with a groan, she'd pick it up again and start scribbling away. After two hours of this, she finally gave up and snapped her quill in half.

She glared at the boy in front of her as if it was his fault that they'd been assigned a particularly nasty Transfiguration. After seeing the hidden mirth in his eyes and the slight curl of his lips, she grew angry again.

"What?" she hissed.

He said nothing as he shook his head.

"Why are you staring at me?"

No answer.

"Don't you have something better to do than irritate me to death?" There was a small pause, after which she continued. "That's what you want, isn't it? My death?"

A flicker of something in his eyes, but no response.

Her face cleared. "Where's your essay, then? You completed it?"

Silence.

"Ah, now I get it. You completed your essay and thought, ah, let's go gloat about it to everyone and why not shove it in Evans' face? Just something more to humiliate her. Let's see her struggle with the goddamn assignment so that the next morning the whole school can now how-how incompetent she is! It's not as if they don't think that anyway. _'Oh, the Mudblood, _' "—he clenched his fists and she mentally rejoiced for getting a reaction—" _'what was Dumbledore playing at, making her Head Girl? She hardly has friends and parades around the school, giving out detentions and knocking off points for not being as perfect as she thinks she is. Who does she think she is, looking down on people, eyeing them as if they're scum? The prude.'_"

Her glare had intensified, her fists clenched and chest heaving after the unusual outburst.

They heard an angry hush by the librarian, but ignored it. He continued to gaze at her.

"No, I'm not hungry and I certainly won't go to the kitchens with you."

He blinked.

"I said I'm not hungry. I won't eat anything unless I Finish every last bit of homework I have left, tutor the second-years and memorize forty pages of Runes, even if it takes me ages to complete!"

Another hush, angrier this time.

He tilted his head to one side.

"No, I don't want to talk about it. It's noting unusual, really. I go through this everyday; the horrid whispers behind my back, _Evans this, Evans that_. It's nothing, really."

He leaned forward and rested his chin on his palm.

"I said I'm fine. Go find Sirius and play fetch with him."

He blinked again.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, so save your breath."

One end of his mouth turned up.

"Oh, shut up, smart-ass."

He was smiling slightly now.

"Aargh! One of these days, I swear I'm going to murder you in your sleep, so you won't be able to use your stupid Quidditch reflexes to stop me. Or maybe I'll just tie up in your sleep, wake you and then murder you. I want to see the fear in your eyes as I send you to heaven."

His smile widened.

"That's right, you're going to hell. My bad."

He leaned back against the backrest.

"If you ask me that one more time, I'm going to poke your eye out with my quill."

More silence.

She softly started banging her head against the table. Then she was still. "Fine, " she grumbled. She suddenly stood up, threw her books into her bag, waved her wand so that the other books returned to their places in the shelves and turned to him. "Coming? I'm hungry."

He grinned as he joined her. That's how you convince your angry and upset girlfriend to have lunch.

She shrugged out from under his arm. "Don't think you've won. It's not over."

He smiled innocently and finally opened his mouth. "Fine, Red. Now let's talk about the pathetic little Slytherin filth who upset you…"

**A/N:** In this fic, I just wanted to show how well they could understand each other.


End file.
